The present invention relates to a confectionery product comprising chocolate together with a chewy sweet component having a base of a continuous syrup comprising a solution of sugars, sugar substitutes and/or glucose syrups in water.
In U.S. Reissue Pat. RE-36,937, the content of which is expressly incorporated herein by reference thereto, a method is described for the cold extrusion of chocolate or a fat containing confectionery material in a solid or semi-solid non-pourable form whereby the extruded product has a temporary flexibility or plasticity enabling it to be physically manipulated or plastically deformed, e.g., it can be cut, bent, twisted or injected into a mould.
As is well known, chewy sweets have a base of a continuous syrup comprising a solution of sugars, sugar substitutes and/or glucose syrups in water together with other ingredients dissolved or dispersed within to modify the texture, flavor and appearance, e.g., milk, fats such as milk fats, flavors, coloring agents, proteins, hydrocolloids such as starch or gelatin, gums such as gum arabic, emulsifiers, sugar crystals, etc., and which may be caramelized in the case of toffee and caramel. Toffees and caramels normally contain as basic ingredients, sugar, glucose syrup, milk protein, fat, salt and water. Formulations of toffees and caramels are described in the book “Sugar Confectionery Manufacture” edited by E. G. Jackson, Chapter 9—“Caramel Toffee and Fudge” by D. Stansell, published by Blackie, 1990.
Mention here is made that the name caramel is also used for products made by the breakdown of carbohydrates by heat or by heat and alkali treatment, which products are predominantly used as coloring materials, and it should be understood that caramel in this sense is not used in the present invention.
Chewy sweets such as toffees and caramels have a characteristic flavor, texture and mouthfeel which is distinct from chocolate. Products containing both chocolate and either toffee or caramel are known but in such products, the toffee and caramel are distributed separately within the chocolate. For example, one product comprising a bar of chocolate having dispersed therein pieces of caramel is prepared by mixing liquid chocolate with pieces of caramel. Another product comprising toffee surrounded by a chocolate coating is prepared by incorporating liquid toffee into a shell moulded chocolate.
It is possible to produce a product comprising a more intimate mixture of toffee and chocolate by mixing liquid toffee and liquid chocolate. The temperature of the ingredients is typically 30° C. or higher provided that both ingredients are in liquid state. The liquid state leads to intimate mixing and the production of a homogeneous product. Thus, improvements in these processes and products are desired.